Turning Point
by taytay1410
Summary: A short one-shot about the turning point in Harry and Draco's friendship.


**A/N: I am SO sorry that i haven't updated my other stories lately. I've been busy after my operation and everything.**

**I love Harry Potter so i've started writing fanfics for it. Just a short one-shot that hopefully you'll like. I might do a sequal if you do! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Harry Potter or it's characters. J.K. Rowling does.**

"How did I get roped into this? And why the hell are you here Malfoy?" I asked him venomously as everyone (meaning Hermione, Ron, Lavender, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Parvati, Padma, Pansy, Blaise, Goyle and Malfoy) sat in a circle preparing to play.

Before Malfoy could respond, Hermione intervened. "I knew you wouldn't come if you knew they were coming so I didn't tell you. Come on Harry, we need 13 people for all the games to be fun. At least until they get serious anyway. Please stay...?" She begged slightly.

"Fine, let's get this over with." I muttered to myself as Hermione spoke to the group.

"Thankyou all for coming. The vial being passed around is a truth potion for the first game tonight. Truth or dare. Who would like to start?" Hermione added when everyone had had a bit of the potion.

"I will." Seamus said loudly. "Harry, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I replied. Definitely no truths tonight.

"I dare you to sit in Malfoy's lap." He told me smugly.

"No way." Malfoy spluttered.

"Scared Malfoy?" I asked him with a smirk.

"You wish." He retorted easily.

"Dare accepted." I told Seamus, who like everyone else in the room, gasped. Keeping my eyes locked on Malfoy's, I stood up and walked across the circle. Since his legs were crossed I plopped straight down, facing everyone else.

"Alright, Hermione. Truth or dare?" I asked which snapped everybody out of their shock.

"Truth."

"Where were you last night when you skipped out on studying with Ron and I?" I smirked when I saw the panic on her face. Ron and I had been questioning her all day but to no avail.

"I was in the Room of Requirement." Was her only answer.

"Should've worded your question better Potter." Malfoy whispered from below/behind me. I shrugged my shoulders but otherwise didn't reply.

"My turn... Dean. Truth or dare?" Hermione moved on with relief painted on her face.

"Truth."

"What were you and Lavender really doing in the corridor last week." She smiled innocently.

"We were on our way to an empty classroom." Dean smiled proudly as Lavender smiled smugly. "Parkinson, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Seriously people, live a little." I muttered to myself. I heard a nearly inaudible chuckle from Malfoy.

"Are you into guys or girls?" Dean asked Pansy.

"Girls." She answered simply and without any embarrassment. "Draco, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Said the voice from behind me.

"Put your arms around Potter so he's resting against your chest and place your chin on his shoulder." Pansy batted her eyelashes and tried to look innocent.

Malfoy pushed me to the side and uncrossed his legs. He pulled me back so I was sitting between his legs and right against his chest with his arms wrapped around my waist and his chin on my shoulder.

"Oh good Lord and Merlin. This is turning into a competition of who'll go the longest before backing out." Hermione said, frustrated.

"It's 11 o'clock peoples. Time to get back and avoid the major fight that will without doubt break out." Seamus stood up.

"Not bloody likely mate. This game's just starting to get interesting." Ron spoke gleefully.

"Anyone that wants to leave now so they won't get caught up in the 'fight' please do so. Otherwise, the game's still on." Hermione offered.

Over the next minute or so, everyone except Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Malfoy, Pansy and myself had left.

"My turn." Malfoy started before pausing to think, "Weasley!"

"Dare."

"Hold hands with Blaise." Ron grumbled but did as he was told.

"Harry?" Ron asked with a smile.

"Dare." I grinned in return, wanting to get this game and competition started properly.

"Kiss Malfoy." Ron obviously didn't think I'd do it. I turned my head to the side and pecked Malfoy's cheek. Ron didn't say where I had to kiss Malfoy.

"Zabini?" I asked quickly before Ron could protest.

"Truth." I rolled my eyes.

"Are you enjoying holding Weasley's hand?" Malfoy whispered in my ear. I repeated it aloud but changed 'Weasley' to 'Ron'.

"Sure." Zabini smiled and I saw him squeeze Ron's hand slightly. "Draco?"

"Stupid question." Malfoy replied.

"Grind and rub against Potter's arse." Zabini didn't look fazed at saying that. I wonder if anyone here knows I'm gay? My reaction to Malfoy will probably be a good indicator.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw through Malfoy's face of 'disgust' at the idea. His eyes were sparkling and his posture had changed behind me ever so slightly. Will he do it or is it too much?

"If I must. I will not lose this competition." Malfoy said stubbornly.

He pushed up and rubbed himself against me. I felt his clothed hard-on and instantly tried to think of anything else. Dumbledore in a bikini didn't even help quell my now raging hard-on. Malfoy felt it right away since his hands were around my waist and resting in my lap. He moaned ever so quietly that I barely heard it. That made me impossibly harder as he kept rubbing against me.

"Can he stop yet?" I spoke, my voice shaking.

"Not until you both cum. Do whatever you need to allow yourselves to cum, we're all looking away." Zabini said as everyone turned.

I immediately dropped my hands down to my cock and started pumping it on the outside of my clothes.

"I'll do it." Malfoy breathed into my ear. I started to protest but stopped when he started pumping me in a different way that I did myself.

Our breathing got harder and faster as we came closer to the edge. We both went over at the same time and I stopped pushing back against Malfoy.

"Truce?" We both whispered to each other after we performed a cleaning spell on ourselves. We both chuckled and nodded.

"Are you done?" Pansy asked, her voice a bit breathless.

"Yep." I popped the 'p'. They all turned back around with smirks on their faces.

"Good?" Ron asked us.

"Any of you business?" Malfoy asked in the same tone as Ron. "Granger?"

"Truth."

"Can't you people live a little?" I laughed at my outburst while everyone except for Malfoy looked at me funny. "Who were you with last night in the Room of Requirement?"

"None of your business Harry. Plus it's Malfoy's question I'm required to answer." Hermione poked her tongue out at me.

"Who were you with in the Room of Requirement last night?" Malfoy spoke to Hermione.

"Pansy." She said before she clapped a hand over her mouth with a panicked look at Pansy. She just shrugged and smiled at Hermione. "Ron had Zabini in your dorm the night before."

I looked at Ron and Zabini. Ron went as red as his hair and Zabini was squeezing his hand gently.

"So Malfoy and I are the only one's who haven't been getting off with each other?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, technically you just got off with each other before so no but yes. Before tonight you two were the only one's who weren't getting off with each other." Hermione explained before biting her lip.

I looked at Malfoy and saw him shrug. I turned back to the others. "I don't give a damn if you guys are getting off with each other but I'm warning you two Slytherins now. If you hurt them you'll have me to deal with."

"You sound like their father." Malfoy chuckled.

"They're like my brother and sister I never had. They're the only constants I've had in my life so sorry if I give a damn about them." I replied quietly.

"Hey, I meant it as a joke you Gryffindor. They're your family and you love them, I may not understand that but it's easy to accept." He put his chin on my shoulder again as he whispered to me.

"Why would you accept anything about me?" I stiffened as his fingers ran along the exposed skin at my waist.

"Because if anyone demands my respect and acceptance without trying to, it's you. You refused my friendship, defeated Voldemort and a troll in first year, you saved Weasley-ette from Voldemort and saved most of the school from the Basilisk in second year, you saved an innocent man from the Dementors in third year, you won the Triwizard Tournament, watched Cedric Diggory die and Voldemort come back in fourth year, you fought Voldemort and kept him out of your head in fifth year, you watched Snape kill Dumbledore and me let in all those Death Eaters in sixth year. Last year, you killed Voldemort and tried to sacrifice yourself to save the world. Not to mention you saved my arse twice in that battle. Why should I not accept and respect you after all that?" He was still whispering.

"You're Draco Malfoy. I didn't do any of that without help or by accident. Ron helped me defeat the troll, my mother sacrificed herself for me so ancient magic ran through my veins that stopped Voldemort touching me. I couldn't have saved Ginny without Hermione's research or Fawkes, I couldn't have saved Sirius without Hermione's help with the time turner and I couldn't have done the Triwizard Tournament without Ron and Hermione's help. I couldn't have fought Voldemort with all my friends, Snape killed Dumbledore under his orders, you were threatened unless you killed Dumbledore and I couldn't have defeated Voldemort without Ron and Hermione. Thankyou for not identifying me at the Manor by the way." I smiled at the end.

"I started to have feelings for you when you defeated the dragon. I couldn't let you die at my house!" He rested his head against mine.

"I started to have feelings for you when you didn't sign our death threats." I pulled away from him but leant back and pressed my lips to his gently.

"You're very welcome as long as you'll go out with me sometime." He proposed.

"In that case, what are you doing tomorrow night?" Draco pressed his lips to mine when I accepted and cut off anything else I might've wanted to say. I moved mine against his harder and more urgently then before.

Definitely a turning point.


End file.
